


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by Dweebo



Series: Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way [1]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skinny!Steve, just happy, literally so much fluff, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watched his husband's sleeping face, seeing him breathe little puffs of air. Tony’s forehead was pressed against his and the brunettes arms were wrapped around his much smaller frame, holding him close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a prequel for this, so if you'd like to see that, let me know!
> 
> Also I got this idea from a fanart made by hanta96draw.tumblr.com

Steve watched his husband's sleeping face, seeing him breathe little puffs of air. Tony’s forehead was pressed against his and the brunettes arms were wrapped around his much smaller frame, holding him close.

Every day, he fell in love with Tony even more. He never thought he’d find love, yet here they were.

Steve was the skinny nerd in high school, no one ever really noticed him, or so he thought. Tony Stark, the most popular person in school, had been pining over him for years. When Tony had asked him out for the first time, the popular boy was more nervous than ever. But Steve had agreed shyly, kissing Tony on the cheek softly. 

They'd been together since sophomore year of high school. A lot of people thought they wouldn't last with Tony being the rich popular kid, and Steve being the awkward tiny guy. But after high school, Tony sold his dad’s company, they moved to a decent sized house in Oregon, and had a small marriage.

It was the happiest day of both of their lives. 

Steve watched as Tony’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Tony gave him a sleepy smile before snuggling closer. “Morning, beautiful.” Tony murmured.

Steve felt himself blush. How Tony still made him feel like an awkward teenager, he didn't know. “Good morning.” He whispered back. Tony reached up to brush some of Steve’s hair off of his face, then trailing the hand down to rest on Steve’s hip, squeezing softly.

That was yet another thing he loved about Tony. Steve had never felt attractive before he came along. After he and Tony had been on a date, Tony couldn't seem to keep his hands off of him. Steve was taken aback at first, no one had ever really touched him the way Tony did. 

Tony would always go out of his way to touch Steve. Holding hands, encircling his waist with his arms. Tony also had a knack for putting his hand in Steve’s back pocket and squeezing his ass. The first time he did it, Steve went completely red in the face and squeaked. Tony had grinned and held him close.

The first time they had sex, Tony was uncharacteristically tender and slow. He kissed Steve everywhere he could reach and paid extra attention to all the spots he knew Steve didn't like. He tried his damndest to make his insecure boyfriend to feel loved, and he succeeded. That was the night Steve marked as the night he officially fell in love with Tony.

“You alright there, sweetheart? You seem lost.” Tony asked, rubbing his nose against Steve’s cheek. Steve smiled at him. “I'm fine, just thinking.” 

Tony leaned forward and brushed a kiss to Steve’s soft lips belfry rolling out of bed, giving Steve a nice view of his husband's nude figure. “I’m gonna shower, you wanna join me?” Tony asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Steve rolled his eyes before climbing out of bed. “Maybe another time, babe.”

Tony sighed. “You're such a tease.” He said, slapping Steve’s butt before running off to the bathroom.

Steve chuckled at the brunettes antics and walked over to their closet. He put on one of Tony’s long sleeved button downs, enjoying how big it was on him. He didn't bother with underwear and went downstairs, figuring breakfast was to be in order before work.

He and Tony both became teachers after high school, Tony being a physics professor at University of Oregon, and Steve being a high school art teacher. Steve was thankful Tony found a job he liked. Tony would have never been happy running a weapons company.

They were incredibly rich still though, that was one thing Tony didn't leave behind. All the money from selling the company, plus the existing money he had, plus the income from his and Steve’s jobs, they were incredibly well off.

Steve grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and fruit. He started up the coffee machine for his over caffeinated husband before grabbing a pan for scrambled eggs.

He whistled to himself as he cooked the eggs, tapping his foot lightly as he worked. 

He purred when he felt arms wrap around him from behind as he shoveled the eggs onto two plates. Tony’s shirtless, broad chest leaning against his back. Tony ran a calloused hand under the loose button down Steve was wearing.

“Seeing you in my clothes will never get old.” Tony announced into Steve’s neck. “Especially with nothing else on underneath it.” He continued, tracing his hand down Steve’s thigh.

“Oh yeah?” Steve laughed and turned in Tony’s embrace. Tony grinned at him, reaching behind to grab a hold of Steve’s ass. Steve held Tony’s face with his hands, splaying his fingers over Tony’s jaw. “My pretty Stevie.” Tony murmured, rubbing their cheeks together as Steve flushed.

“You're a sap.” Steve teased. “You love it.” Tony replied, pinching Steve’s butt before grabbing a plate of food and his beloved coffee, walking over to the table, and sitting down. Steve followed in suit, sitting across from his husband. He began to eat, checking his phone that he found lying on the table next to him.

Without even having to look up, he asked teasingly, “Must you stare at me all the time?”

Tony huffed. “Am I not allowed to gaze upon the gorgeous love of my life?”

Steve gave him a look that said ‘I love you, but shut up.’ Tony laughed and started to eat. 

“What time do you go in today?” Steve questioned. 

“9:00.” Tony replied with his mouth full. Steve pulled a disgusted face. “Don't talk with your mouth full.”

Tony grinned and winked at him, swallowing. “Sorry, baby.” Steve raised his eyebrows, looking over to the clock and sighed. He finished his food and went over to put his dishes in the dishwasher, ignoring Tony’s wolf whistle when he bent over.

Tony tilted his cheek up as Steve walked past, Steve leaning down to kiss it before heading back upstairs to change his clothes.

~

Steve smiled brightly as the lunch bell rang and all the students shouted their goodbyes and left the room. He walked around picking up random utensils and brushes that were left out, putting them away.

“Hello, Steve.” A voice sounded from the doorway. Steve internally groaned. “Hello, Jeff.”

Jeff, the creepy math teacher from down the hall, was Steve’s least favorite person. He was constantly flirting with him, and it made the blonde incredibly uncomfortable. He mentioned it to Tony once, but Tony had threatened to somehow get the guy fired or arrested or something along those lines. Steve couldn't quite remember, but he remembers how angry his husband was.

Jeff walked into the room further, looking around the room. Steve continued cleaning the brushes and putting them away, trying to ignore the creep prowling around his room. He panicked slightly when he ran out of brushes to clean, but just headed over to his desk and sat down.

Jeff strolled over and looked at the pictures Steve had hung up. Some were pictures of him and Tony, a couple were paintings of Tony, and a few were just miscellaneous art pieces.

“Who's this?” Jeff asked, pointing at one of the paintings of Tony. “My husband, Tony.” Steve answered with a quirk of his eyebrow.

He saw the way Jeff visibly faltered, then regained his confident posture. “He's a very lucky man.”

“As am I.” Steve replied quickly. 

Jeff sighed. “Steve I think you're the most handsome-”

“Am I interrupting something?” Steve felt relief flood through his body at the sound of his husband’s smooth voice.

Jeff went pale and shook his head, scrambling out of the room, past a smirking Tony.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Tony greeted playfully. Steve shook his head and smiled. “Nice to see you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony suddenly turned grumpy. “Was that that Jeff guy?”

Steve nodded and stood up and and went over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on Tony’s chest. “What are you doing here?”

Tony’s face lit up again. “I brought food! And I missed you.”

“Tony, we literally saw each other this morning.” Steve chuckled.

Tony pouted above him. “I know, I just love you and wanted to see you.”

Steve ‘awwed’ at him and stood on his toes to slot his lips against Tony’s. “I love you too, you big doof.”

“I don't know, maybe you should just go to Jeff.” Tony said dramatically with a sigh. Steve glared at him, trying to move away but Tony’s grip on his hips was too tight. Tony leant down and peppered kisses over Steve’s face. “Don't leave me, baby.” Tony whined, laughing. 

“Maybe I will.” Steve teased. Tony growled playfully and bit down like a vampire on Steve’s neck. Steve snorted as Tony nibbled away at his neck. “Tonyyy.” Steve drug out the y. “Cut it out, I don't want hickeys for all my students to see.”

“Eh, I'm sure it's nothing they haven't seen before.” 

“Didn't you say something about food?” Steve asked, knowing his husband would be distracted. Tony shot up. “Oh right!” Tony scrambled over to grab the food as Steve laughed at him.

~

“Steeeeeve...I love you...Steeeeeve.” Tony sang loudly. Steve stroked Tony’s hair as he straddled him. Tony continued his singing in Italian to Steve, quieter now, clearly content with the current situation.

Tony was sitting up against the headboard of their bed, Steve in his lap. A big blanket was thrown over them, but they were both completely naked after just finishing some ‘activities’.

Tony relished the way he felt Steve’s ass leaking his cum on to his thigh. Steve liked to tease Tony over the fact that he had an obsession with the smaller man’s ass, and Tony never denied it. He touched the bouncy flesh whenever he could. For such a small, thin man, Steve has an amazing bubble butt.

Tony’s little song ended and they sat in silence for a while, Tony even closing his eyes in comfort. 

“I love you.” Steve blurted loudly. Tony cracked an eye open and raised an eyebrow. “I just, I feel like I don't say it enough. I love you and I appreciate everything about you.” Steve admitted, feeling himself go red.

Tony’s face softened and he reached up to grip the side of Steve’s slender face. “I love you too, Stevie. I’ll always love you.”

A single tear fell down Steve’s face as he smiled. Tony brushed it away with his thumb as Steve leant down to kiss his lover softly.

“Thank you for loving me.” Steve murmured against his lips. 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Tony whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com
> 
> or message me on Tumblr at storiesbydweebo


End file.
